渦
by ladymakkai
Summary: They won, yes, but at what cost?


_**XXX**_

"Kakashi!" Obito shouted, running to where the silver haired boy had collapsed. Just then he heard a hard rumbling, coming right above them, a bolder was going to crush them if they didn't move.

Seeing as there was no time, Obito grabbed the semi-conscious boy and threw him as far as he could to the entrance of the cave where Rin was. It was then when he saw a flash of red…

_**XXX**_

Sarutobi Hiruzen, The Sandaime Hokage of Konohagakure, also known as The Professor, was having a good day, or as good as it could be when you were at war. It was nearly a month ago that one of their most important missions was completed and it was with the help of a stranger. Had the person not come, a Konoha team would have been killed and Iwagakure would have had their supplies in time.

He was just finishing his paperwork when he heard a voice yelling outside in the hall and a medic-nin rushed inside his office.

"Hokage-sama! Hokage-sama! Patient, codename, Red is awake!"

When the words left his mouth, Hiruzen thought he was going to have a heart-attack. Composing himself, he called an anbu and said:

"Summon Namikaze Minato, Hatake Kakashi, Uchiha Obito and Nohara Rin to my office; I want them here in 10 minutes, if any of them is late tell them that I'm going to put them on gate-guard for 3 months, dismissed." As the anbu disappeared, he turned to grab the medic's arm and shunshined to the hospital.

_**XXX**_

After seeing 'Red', which took 10 minutes strait, he went back to his office. Surprisingly, or perhaps not, the entire team he requested was already there. Their faces were slightly anxious, probably because the small warning in their summon. He sat down and lit his pipe.

"Team Minato" he greeted them with a tilt of his head.

"Hokage-sama" their voices said as one, as they each bowed.

"None of that," he waved his hand in a dismissed gesture, while thinking how he was going to tell them this. "I called you four here today, because our unknown 'guest' is awake." There, he dropped the bomb.

One could have dropped a needle and it would have echoed through the room. It was the blond member, who composed first,

""w-wha- how- I mean, can we see him, Hokage-sama?" Minato asked, his students nodding in agreement at the question, their eyes still a little wide.

"He is changing his clothes; once he's done an anbu is going to bring him here" just as he finished saying those words, there was a small 'pop' echoing around the room.

They turned to see Bird along a teenager, who looked like Minato when he was sixteen, except the teen had three whisker-like marks on each cheek.

"Hokage-sama" Bird said with a bow and then popped out. The teen stared a moment where Bird just was before he walked in front of the desk, right beside Team Seven, and turned his eyes to them as a soft voice spoke,

"Sandaime-sama, Shinobi-san" He tilted his head in a small bow respectively to each of them, before focusing sharp sapphire eyes in the leader of the village. "I'm sure you want some answers before we start with anything, right Sandaime-sama?" His eyes were calm, his voice soft and neither wavered.

"Yes, we all have questions and I will like to start with: who are you?" Came the response and five set of eyes focused on the youngest blonde in the room.

"Well, that is both easy and hard to answer. In this form my name is Naruto_, Uzumaki Naruto_."

There was a stunned silence before it was broken by a little angry jonin,

"What do you mean _Uzumaki_!? If you are one of them, then why don't you_ look_ like them? Why do you-"

Sarutobi raised his palm to stop the older blonde, which was successful, as the man went silence almost immediately and turned his eyes to the youngest.

"Explain, please. What- no, _how_ are you an Uzumaki?"

"I was going there, I'm an Uzumaki in Mother's part and I don't look like them because I'm, you could say, 'using' Father's looks."

Before anyone else in the room could anything the teen gave them a tiny smile before starting to do hand-signs, which were extremely fast, bit his thumb and wiped the blood in a small swirl looking-like tattoo in his wrist.

With a 'poof', smoke covered Naruto and where once stood a fairly tall, fair-skinned teenager boy with bright blue eyes and spiky blond hair with jaw-length bangs framing either side of his face, now stood a girl.

She looked sixteen, with a curvy figure, fair skin and waist length dark red hair, a small black hairclip was keeping her hair up on the left side of her face. She wore a short-sleeved, tan kimono-like blouse with a black embroidered border, held closed with a black obi, black shorts, black stockings that stopped at her thighs and black sandals.

The most curious about her appearence were her eyes, one of them was bright blue and the other was dark violet.

_**XXX**_

Namikaze Minato though he was going to faint. Whe the smoke dissolved and he saw a mini-Kushina, he was ready to drop limp on the floor.

First Rin was kidnapped by Iwa-nin, second Kakashi almost lost an eye, third Obito was nearly crushed by a boulder, fourth Rin was almost killed by her kidnappers and fifth the three of them nearly died at the enemy's hand.

Had it not been for this person, he would have lost his students and not only that but Iwa would have won the war.

He had only arrived to see him-now-her collapse from exhaustion.

Seeing _her _now, he didn't know how to react. She looked so much like the woman he loved but with tiny differences too.

_Who_ was she? _Where _she came from? _Why _did she helped them? Did she even _knew _how grateful he was to her yet _so _confused?

_**XXX**_

Uchiha Obito wasn't the most skilled and intelligent shinobi, but he wasn't an idiot. The moment this person saved him and his team-mates, he knew there something different about him, or should he say _her_.

He had let go of Kakashi when the boulder was about to crush him and he had closed his eyes waiting for the pain, but not before catching a flash of red. The next thing he knew, he was outside the cave, in front of the Bridge, Rin and Kakashi next to him. A Fox masked anbu was holding each of them. _Probably clones_. He had thought, he had heard about those, his sensei sometimes did them when they were training.

His suspicions were confirmed when they had let go of Kakashi and Rin and disappeared in a 'poof' of smoke, the one holding the Uchiha's arm simply released him. The anbu turned to look at the forest and with an imperceptible flick of his hand, which Obito probably saw because of his Sharingan, created two more clones, who positioned themselves in front of his team-mates forming a triangle-position.

"There's at least 20 more Iwa-nin surrounding us, I want you three to put your backs against each other. Ne Uchiha, do you mind if I borrow a kunai from you?"

The voice broke the silence; before said boy could say nothing, various Iwa-nin came at them. The three young Konoha ninja's did as told, kunai in hand, eyes trained in the enemy.

"Now watch and learn brats." The anbu said before sounding his knuckles and taking a kunai from Obito's pouch, which left the boy a little startled because he hadn't notice.

Now, Obito had seen a lot of jonin sparring, some real fighting in missions too. His sensei more than anything was very skilled, the man could take on at least 12 other ninjas and win, but this was different. This anbu looked/sounded about seventeen or eighteen, it was impossible that he could take on all 20 Iwa-nin.

But his thoughts were proved incorrect when Fox


End file.
